The lost Gemini
by Emma-sempai
Summary: Well this is a joint story with my bud Mya-sempai. It has terrible wording at times. But please read.


We were called inseparable, like the Gemini twins… that was our nickname, the Gemini…

We heard countless legends about the magical twins , and it truly fascinated us. One story in particular caught our attention, one that said that they were the beginning and the end, and that they can still be awoken once again.

We always dreamed we would find them, but we never thought it would actually come true…. What, you don't believe us? Well, why don't you listen to our story and you can decide to believe it or not…

* * *

Talia's P.O.V.

"Girls, are you still in here? I need you to go and milk your cow…" A voice came from downstairs.

"Yes ma'am! We're coming!" My twin beside me said.

We look almost nothing alike; she has shoulder-length wavy brown hair, while I have waist length curly blond hair. She was taller then me by at least 2 inches. Freckles dotted both our faces, mine were great in number but they were light. She has dark freckles, but they dwindled in number. While she was shaped more like an hourglass… I have very few curves. We did have the same colored eyes though, blue-grey. But while her eyes were bigger and rounder, mine were slightly smaller than hers. Her face was squarish with round edges, but not a complete circle, while my face was shaped like a heart. She was bubbly and hyper, while I was calm and straightforward. She was loud, I was quiet.

We walked down the stairs from our room and retrieved the items we needed. Even though we were the second richest family in our village, it was a farming village so, of course, we have a farm. But that's okay, living on a farm taught us to work hard for our goal. Which is good,because when a child turns 13 in our village, they go out for at least a year when we hit our adulthood, and we go and search for the lost key of the Gemini.

We did it because the crops were failing to grow, and the village was getting invaded more and more.

The only reason our family's crops grew was because of us, but that was for a different time.

Anyways, we turn 13 tomorrow, so it is a good thing that we learned to work for our goal.

"Hello, Bessy. How's my girl?" My sister loves that cow. And in ways it seems like the cow loved her back. It was strange, really, she got along with almost everybody she meets. She was slightly shy but nobody notices it. But mine was noticeable… I was quiet and I let my sister do everything first, answer first, and get use to the people first. When she trusts a person, then I know I can open up more.

"Moo…" "Good Bessy, come here girl." I look over and Bessy is walking towards my sister, Sophia.

"Hey, I'm going to go and get some eggs, we're running low…" I tell my sister.

"No! Wait for me, please… I don't want to be alone!" She had a look of pure terror in her eyes. I knew how she felt, I had the same feelings, and truth be told, I was hoping she would ask for me to wait.

"Okay, I will…. But we need to go back and get a bucket for eggs. That and drop off the milk." I just stood there and watched her milk our cow.

She like both of us, but Sophia just has a connection with animals. I didn't mind though, she didn't brag about it. Besides, I'm not much of one for animals. I did like them, but I wasn't crazy over them.

When we got back from our chores, our parents were waiting for us… and they looked sad. I could feel their sadness, it was like it radiated off of them…. But then again, I could always sense emotions of other people. And it wasn't always a fun thing, for one, you could feel their pain and other emotions of hurt or discomfort, and two, because in the end… it effected me as well.

Sophia could tell that they were sad, but she didn't know how extreme it was.

"Girls, just so you know, your father and I love you very much. And that we will help you when our help is needed. Bu-bu-bu…" our mother then breaks out into tears, and walks inside a little bit.

"What your mother was trying to say was that there will be a time when we cannot help you. That you will have to solve the problem at hand on your own. That time isn't to far away, in fact, it's tomorrow…" in the background we could hear our mother crying, and I could tell it was making Sophia guilty. "When you turn 13 you have to leave and find the lost key and try to save our village. But not only that, you also have to find your meanings in life." He looked like he was trying to be stern and keep a serious face, but he has inner turmoil that was eating him from the inside out.

"Dad…. We know that, we've always known that. It's just that we didn't want to bother you with our problems. And we always have and will love you guys." I said that as confidently as I could, partly because Sophia was in tears holding on to our mother, and also that I wanted them to know that I have always cared.

He smiled warmly at me and put a hand on my shoulder, then squeezed gently, trying to reassure me that he knew. Sophia and mom were finally drying their tears.

Mom then walks up and hugs me. "I packed your stuff, girls, but you can only take one suitcase each , and we will give you some money to help you…. But after that, you're on your own." She looked like she was fighting back some more tears, Sophia walked up to her and gave her a hug. Soon I followed and started to comfort her.

She hugged us back and kissed our foreheads. "I love you girls very much…. You are my own very special Gemini." She gave us a warm teary smile. "You will always be my very special girls, always."

"Now, you girls should eat and get some rest… you have a big day tomorrow." Father says as he puts plates on the table.

* * *

It was now morning, my sister and I were walking out of our village for the very first time in our whole lives. To tell you the truth, it truly terrified us.

As we got out of the watchful eyes of our village people, something hit our necks.

I pull the object out of my neck and we look at it… it was a sleeping dart.

Next to me Sophia falls to the ground. "Sophi-" I start to yell her name, but I felt like I was falling into a endless black hole. Before I hit the ground, I black out.

* * *

Sophia POV

'Talia. Where is Talia!?' I thought as I started to wake up. 'I have to find her! Now if only I could open my eyes.' They felt as if they were glued shut. After a struggle of 15 minutes I finally got them open, but it didn't make a difference since it was pitch black.

"Who are they? I want to burn 'em to ashes!" a loud male voice bellowed from behind a door.

"No. We will not hurt them until they tell us what they were doing there." a powerful, demanding female voice said.

"Aww! Why not?!" the same male voice whined.

"Because they are young and we need to know who they are." she responded.

"Fine lets go in and find out who they are!" he yelled as he burst in through the door.

The light was blinding but it gave me the chance I needed to see Talia. Once I had her in my sights I rushed over to her and crouched in a protective stance.

"Look she's awake! Now can I get all fired up. The man yelled. Now that I could see him I was surprised. He had spiky pink hair that defied gravity and was not wearing a shirt, but a vest over a well built chest.

"No we must wait for the other to wake up." the woman said in voice that meant that it was final. She was tall with red hair and was wearing armor.

I knew I mustn't tell her anything. But what she said next caught me off guard.

"Lucy get in her summon Gemini and see if they can get any info out of her. " she demanded.

A tall blind with big boobs came in She was wearing a pink tee-shirt and a pink and white pleated miniskirt.

'Gemini?! Did she say Gemini!' Was all I thought of before I felt a burning sensation running down my spine causing me to pass out once again.


End file.
